Deseos
by Izumi17
Summary: Hay un dicho que dice "Cuidado con lo que deseas". Romano y Alemania no sabían lo que tenían hasta que ellos mismos desearon que se fueran. Se darán cuenta a tiempo que cometieron el error. O no harán nada y se quedarán tal como están. Todo por causa de estar paseando por la casa de Rumania.
1. Deseo

Rumania, el anfitrión de la junta mundial que se da cada seis meses, donde los representantes de las naciones, las naciones en persona, asisten obligadamente. Todo es informativo, y aburrido para casi todas las naciones, para evitar que todo el mundo se quede dormido, Estados Unidos suele darle una pizca de diversión creando peleas principalmente entre él y la nación que suele considerar su padre, Inglaterra. Para cualquiera es una forma extraña de pasar en familia.

Aunque hay algunos que, en opinión de otros no deberían estar ahí. Uno de ellos era Alemania, el odiaba que su hermano, el cual era una ex nación asistiera a las reuniones si prácticamente esos asuntos a él ya no le interesaban, ni le competían. Prusia era en sí molesto con esos aires de grandeza que se atribuía, que ni siquiera tenía derecho a tener. Su nación desapareció y todo el mundo siguió con sus vidas pero al parecer Prusia se resistía a quedarse relegado.

Otra nación que deseaba la inexistencia de otra era Italia Romano, el deseaba que lo tomaran en cuenta, eran dos Italia pero solo uno recibía ese título. Mientras él atendía las necesidades locales de la nación, Italia Veneziano se encargaba de los negocios internacionales, entregándole todo el crédito a su hermano menor. Odiaba con toda su alma que él estuviera a su alrededor. Preferiría hacerse cargo solo él de todo estaba seguro que lo haría mucho mejor.

La mañana fue relativamente normal, las presentaciones estaban bien y excelentes, en un estilo profesional, como debería ser. Pero hay veces que las naciones, de la misma forma que los humanos cometen errores. Y eso fue lo que empezó todo.

‒ pss... ¿fratello? ‒ susurró Veneziano a su hermano, el cual estaba sentado a su lado.

‒ ¿ahora qué? ‒

‒ dime que tú tienes la presentación ‒

‒ ¿dé que hablas? Yo no tengo ninguna presentación ‒

‒ Oh no... ‒

‒ no me digas, imbécil que... ‒

‒ la olvide, creí que tú la habías cogido ‒

‒ ¡se supone que ese es tú trabajo! ‒ a Romano le faltaba un poco para gritar, pero no lo hizo o todo el mundo se hubiera dado cuenta.

‒ Bueno tal vez haya tiempo para que alguien me la envié... ‒

‒ Italia es tu turno ‒ dijo Inglaterra quien era el moderador.

‒ Este... ‒ Veneziano se levantó algo nervioso y avergonzado ‒ lo lamento pero hubo una pequeña confusión y olvide el almacenador que tenía mi presentación, ¿podría exponerla más tarde? ‒

‒ supongo... Islandia tu turno‒ dijo Inglaterra sin darle importancia.

Pero Romano estaba furioso podía sentir todas las miradas burlonas a su espalda, y cuando regresó a ver su hermano menor estaba sonriente como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, enviando un mensaje de texto para que se la enviaran, eso era la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Acaso Veneziano no se daba cuenta lo mal que estaban quedando? Romano decidió ignorarlo, porque si no lo hacía era lo más probable que le diera un golpe y luego tendría que soportar su horrible lloriqueo.

Para cuando las juntas acabaron ya era muy tarde, y las naciones se dirigían de vuelta a sus respectivas casas, porque Rumania no había contratado un hotel, o no, él prefería dar sus juntas en uno de sus castillos, aunque al público eran monumentos históricos; en está ocasión el castillo era el de uno de sus personajes más crueles y despiadados que hubiera pisado su nación, "Vlad, el empalador". Nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría a descansar en el hogar de dicho personaje que inspiro a la creación de los vampiros en el folklore europeo.

Veneziano había convencido a Alemania para pasear por el castillo, a España le pareció una excelente idea y le propuso lo mismo a Romano, Prusia iría quieran o no. Las cinco naciones revisaron el castillo, entraron a cada habitación que estuviera abierta, hasta que llegaron a una, donde su anfitrión estaba guardando unas cajas.

‒ ve ~ Rumania ¿qué es está habitación? ‒

‒ es una bodega simplemente ‒

‒ ¿y qué cosas guardas aquí? ‒ preguntó España

‒ varias cosas, como algunos documentos de mis antiguos jefes, u objetos mágicos de colección ‒

‒ ¿mágicos? ‒ preguntó Alemania escéptico.

‒ ¿cómo qué tipo de objetos? ¿Una escoba voladora? ¿Una capa de invisibilidad? ‒

‒ Bruder, ¿no puedes callarte? ‒ dijo Alemania disculpándose después con Rumania

‒ No hay problema estoy acostumbrado ‒

‒ve ~ ¿qué es esto? ‒

‒ Un espejo, imbécil ‒

‒ No cualquier espejo Romano, ese espejo puede cumplir un deseo por persona, siempre y cuando se haya formulado con gran emoción e intensidad ‒

‒ así, entonces dejen que su asombrosidad lo haga primero, deseo que el señorito de Austria me respete y desee estar conmigo, kesesesese... ‒

‒ ve~ yo deseo pasta ‒

Esos dos deseos fue la gota que derramo el vaso para dos naciones.

* * *

><p>‒ eres un imbécil, un idiota ¿por qué demonios existes? ‒ gritó romano.<p>

‒ Ve~ fratello ¿hice algo mal? Sabes que me encanta la pasta ‒

‒ bastardo debiste pedir que nuestro actual problema se resuelva ‒

‒ ¿qué problema? ‒

‒ ¿qué problema? ‒ dijo imitando la voz de su hermano de manera despectiva ‒ pudiste haber pedido que se regrese el tiempo para no quedar mal ante todos porque te olvidaste esa estúpida presentación ‒

‒ ve~ pero fratello eso ya lo arreglamos, igual nadie se molestó‒

* * *

><p>‒ kesesese... en realidad todos estaban molestos ‒<p>

‒ ¡bruder! creo que no es prudente que interfieras, es obvio que tu opinión no importa aquí‒

‒ Oeste, ¿qué acaso no puedo opinar nada? ¿Te crees superior por el hecho de que eres una nación y yo dejé de serlo? ¿Eh? Responde si te atreves ‒

* * *

><p>‒ Este... ‒<p>

España intentaba parar las dos discusiones pero nada daba resultado así que se paró junto a Rumania y se limitó a observar.

* * *

><p>‒ oh no ni pienses que yo mueva un dedo para arreglar todo lo que tú has arruinado porque la culpa es completamente tuya ‒<p>

‒ pe- pero ambos debemos...‒

‒ detente ahí estúpido, una nunca me has preguntado mi opinión sobre las decisiones que tomas y nunca jamás me tomas en cuenta para siquiera discutirlas, y ahora vienes y dices que yo soy el que debo arreglarlo, todas nuestras desgracias son causadas por tú estúpidas decisiones...si por mi fuera tu no existirías...‒

* * *

><p>‒ Romano...‒ dijo España sorprendido tratando de bajar la rabia del italiano<p>

* * *

><p>Pero si la rabia de Romano aumentaba, la de Alemania estaba aflorando, fue así que Alemania tomó de la mano a Prusia y lo llevó al otro extremo de la habitación para hablar tranquilos pero eso se estaba saliendo de control.<p>

‒ Bruder ¿qué no ves que ya no tienes ni voz ni voto en estas juntas? ¿Por qué simplemente no te quedas en casa? ‒

‒ no quiero, no me puedes obligar a eso... Oeste si me quedo en casa... ‒

‒ Sí. Sí te volverías loco, pero preferible uno que todos, estoy cansado de tus comentarios estúpidos y tus actos infantiles, ya dejaste de ser una nación, ya no eres asombroso o grande como solías, supéralo y déjame en paz ‒

* * *

><p>‒ creo que esto se está saliendo de la raya ‒ volvió a intentarlo España sin éxito.<p>

* * *

><p>‒ no me interrumpas bastardo cara de tomate... Todos mis problemas se han originado desde que este de aquí‒ dijo señalando a su hermano el cual seguía sosteniendo el espejo en sus manos‒ llegó a este mundo; Veneziano responde ¿para qué demonios existes? Solo causas problemas, lloras, eres débil, te escondes, ¿crees que eso es lindo de ver? y dices que eres el nieto predilecto de Roma ¿eh? ‒<p>

‒ fratello estás diciendo cosas crueles y yo nunca he dicho eso... ‒

‒ Estoy hasta aquí, hubiera preferido que te desvanecieras antes de que estuvieras aquí fastidiando‒

Ambas naciones estaban preparadas para la última frase dolorosa antes de que toda su relación se acabara. Pero antes de que Romano pudiera gritar a todo pulmón su más soñado deseo su hermano lo interrumpió.

‒ Ya no te voy a molestar... Jamás volverás a verme o a oír de mí, de eso lo juro...‒ gritó Veneziano

‒ Que bien, me alegro muchísimo aunque desearía que mejor que te borraran de este planeta‒

* * *

><p>‒ Alemania... eres un mal agradecido, no te das cuenta lo que yo he hecho por ti, lo que he soportado por ti. No tienes derecho a negarme la existencia, al menos no esperaba que tú lo hicieras de manera tan cruel como lo estás haciendo‒<p>

‒ digas lo que digas ya no me interesa, prefiero que te calles ‒

‒ bien, como digas, en cuanto lleguemos a casa me iré, y jamás volverás a ver a mi asombrosidad cerca de ti ‒

Tanto Prusia como Veneziano estaban derramando lágrimas; Veneziano no le importaba que lo vieran llorar, en cambio Prusia hacía el esfuerzo terrible para no parecer débil pero para este punto estaba tan frustrado y triste que nada le importaba.

Esa imagen hizo que Alemania empezara a recapacitar, pero aún se mantenía firme en lo que había dicho.

‒ Bruder, no digo que te vayas así, solo digo que cambies de actitud, desearía que te comportaras como lo que eres ‒

* * *

><p>Un trueno cayó a la distancia.<p>

‒ Cuidado con lo que desean luego no se pueden dar marcha atrás ‒

‒ jamás me retractaré de lo que acabo de decir ‒ gritó Romano orgulloso

‒ Y yo mucho menos ‒ dijo Alemania decidido

Veneziano no lo soportó más soltó el espejo en una de las cajas y salió corriendo.

‒ ¡Italia! ‒ gritó España

‒ déjalo, que llore, sin mí no puede irse yo tengo las llaves del auto ‒

Prusia no dijo nada y se quedó callado aun cuando su hermano lo condujo a su auto para irse a casa. Romano no pudo evitar sentirse culpable cuando vio a Veneziano sentado a un lado del auto debajo de la lluvia, pero ni él ni su hermano se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa, Alemania intentó disculparse. Pero Prusia no lo dejó hacerlo y se dirigió hacia el sótano que había sido su hogar durante las últimas décadas, Alemania esperaba escuchar el típico ruido de botellas y música a todo volumen, en su lugar un gélido silencio se hizo presente, no pudo escuchar nada, y eso que pegó su oreja a la puerta. Decidió darle un tiempo y al día siguiente arreglarían las cosas.<p>

* * *

><p>Veneziano bajó del auto y se encerró en su habitación. Romano hizo lo mismo, pero se preguntaba ahora si era lo correcto. La tormenta cada vez era más fuerte y sabía lo sensible que era su hermano a los truenos. Si no viene en la noche a su lado, de seguro pasará toda la noche llorando. Lo arreglarían en la mañana.<p>

* * *

><p>La tormenta siguió presente. Al caer las cuatro de la mañana una luz iluminó el espejo de los deseos, en él se reflejaron dos figuras, una era Veneziano, y la otra era Prusia. Cada imagen se veía de diferente manera, mientras que la primera se difuminaba lentamente hasta quedar como una mancha de vapor en el vidrio, la otra en cambio se oscurecía cada vez más y más, hasta que no existía nada de luz en la imagen.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando amaneció, Romano se levantó como siempre y se dirigió al comedor como siempre pero algo no era como siempre, Veneziano no estaba ahí preparando el desayuno. Muy molesto se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano pero cuando llegó ahí no había rastro de Veneziano, es más parecía como si su hermano nunca hubiera vivido ahí, no estaban sus cosas, la habitación parecía una bodega. ¿Será que su hermano cumplió la amenaza del día anterior? Romano buscó por toda la casa y no había rastro ni siquiera de las cosas de su hermano. Extraño.<p>

No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque el teléfono sonó insistente.

‒ ¿pronto? ‒

‒ Italia ya era hora, necesito todos los reportes para dentro de una hora ‒

‒ mira, Veneziano no está así que cuando lo... ‒

‒ ¿Veneziano? Dé que hablas Italia, te pedí los reportes hace dos meses ¿los hiciste sí o no? ‒

‒ superior ya le dije que...‒

‒ mira Italia no tengo tiempo para tus bromas, ¿te sientes enfermo es eso? ‒

‒ Este... ‒

‒ Bene, no importa... toma libre la semana, pero recuerda los reportes para el final de la siguiente semana ¿oíste? ‒

El hombre colgó, acaso era una broma. Romano no había preparado reportes desde que se unificó con Veneziano y si su superior no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien era Veneziano. No, no puede ser, esto era una pésima broma eso era todo. Llamó de nuevo a su oficina, esperaba que su secretaria le contestara.

‒ ¿pronto? Oficina del Sr. Italia‒

Ahí estaba. Lo sabía.

‒ comunícame con Veneziano por favor Rosario‒

‒ ¿quién es Veneziano? ‒

‒ ¿cómo que quien es Veneziano? Si acabas de decir que es su oficina‒

‒ signore Romano, ¿se encuentra bien? Porque no entiendo está es su oficina, usted es Italia ¿no? ‒

‒sí pero soy la mitad sur, comunícame con la mitad norte ‒

‒ ¿mitad norte? ¿Quiere que lo comunique con alguien en toscana? ‒

‒ no, comunícame con la otra nación de Italia‒

‒ signore de verdad que no le entiendo, usted es la única nación que tenemos ‒

‒ ¿la única? ‒

‒ Si signore ¿para qué tendríamos otra? ‒

Fue en ese preciso instante que Romano recordó "desearía que mejor que te borraran de este planeta"

‒ hay no... No me hagas caso, Rosario no comentes con nadie nada ¿está bien? ‒

‒ Lo que usted diga‒

En ese instante Romano tomó sus llaves se subió al auto y se fue.

* * *

><p>Alemania despertó y en cuanto se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno se topó con Prusia, el cual estaba limpiando la cocina, mientras un exquisito desayuno esperaba en la mesa.<p>

‒ ¿Bruder? ‒

‒ Mein Herr Alemania, perdone, no le traje aún su periódico en seguida lo tendrá no se preocupe ‒

‒ ¿Mein Herr? ¿Te pasa algo? ‒

‒ No, Mein Herr Alemania, hago mi trabajo como siempre lo he hecho ‒

Algo no andaba bien. Alemania se preguntaba si esto era un tipo de broma, debía serlo, Prusia tratarlo así jamás.

‒ Bruder sé que te dije cosas horribles pero... ‒

‒ ¿cosas horribles? No, Mein Herr Alemania. Estoy contento de que me trate así. Puede hacer lo que sea conmigo‒ dijo Prusia sonriendo, no su típica sonrisa, o no sino una sonrisa forzada, fingida que a Alemania no le gusto para nada.

Y de pronto se le vino una cosa, "desearía que te comportaras como lo que eres" Alemania no lo pensó dos veces y salió de la casa.

‒ ¿Mein Herr Alemania pasó algo? Recuerde que está en pijama. ‒ gritó Prusia

* * *

><p>Ambas naciones llegaron al castillo de Rumania al mismo tiempo, pero sorprendentemente esa nación los esperaba en la puerta.<p>

‒ Vaya, ¿qué acaso no dijeron que no se iban a dar marcha atrás? ‒ dijo Rumania sonriendo maliciosamente ‒ porque se les cumplió, y ahora deberán aguantárselo... ¡jajajaja! ‒

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Este es uno de mis intentos para demostrar que todo el mundo es necesario en este mundo. Ahora díganme que es lo que opinan de este humilde fic. Como siempre espero sus críticas yo sugerencias y/o comentarios.

Hetalia nunca me ha pertenecido.

Por cierto = Pronto= aló; así se contesta el teléfono en Italia. Y Mein Herr, según un amigo, Daniel, quien sabe alemán es lo más parecido a Amo, o patrón, o inclusive si es textualmente se leería mi señor.


	2. Libre

Rumania los había hecho pasar, y sentar en su enorme sala, sirvió un té, y unas galletas. Pero las naciones que estaban sentadas lo veían con una mirada de prisa.

‒ bien, creo que está todo... ‒ inicio Rumania

‒ ¿a qué te refieres con todo? ‒ preguntó Alemania

‒ Al té ‒

‒ no venimos para eso, idiota, venimos por... ‒

‒...No hay Veneziano y Prusia ya no es fastidioso ‒

Ambas naciones asintieron preocupadas.

‒ Bueno verán, les dije que no había marcha atrás en los deseos que cumple el espejo‒

‒ ¿ósea que si es mágico? ‒

‒ por supuesto que sí, Alemania, para hacerlo más sencillo el espejo cumple deseos cuando sus emociones son intensas o fuertes así que ambos desearon lo que tienen, ahora lo que queda es disfrutar ‒

‒ ¿disfrutar? ‒ preguntó Romano ‒ ¿pero qué pasó con...? ‒

‒ mira romano, es lo que querías, él no existió y si lo hizo fue por un corto periodo de tiempo, en cuanto a Prusia... simplemente acepto su condición y ahora como toda nación al cuidado de otra, sirve a la principal ‒

‒ ¿entonces? ‒

‒ tienes un nuevo sirviente ‒

‒ digamos que quiero que... ‒ preguntó Alemania pero Rumania terminó la frase

‒ ¿vuelva todo a la normalidad? Mmm... pues debe haber una forma, nunca lo he hecho pero la buscaré, tengo entendido que el hechizo se vuelve realidad en un plazo de cinco días... así que habría tiempo de cambiar las cosas, pero tendría que investigar‒

‒ pues por mí no lo hagas... disfrutaré de mi deseo ‒ gritó Romano levantándose y saliendo del lugar

‒ volverás, de eso estoy completamente seguro ‒

Alemania solo tuvo un escalofrío antes de salir del lugar después de hablar unos minutos más con Rumania.

* * *

><p>Romano llegó a su casa con una estupenda sonrisa, su superior llamó de nuevo y él le contestó con agrado, aunque eso causara desconfianza; fue a su oficina, la cual no estaba dividida en dos, todo ese espacio para él. Y con una gran sonrisa empezó a trabajar pero... algo no andaba bien.<p>

‒ ¡Italia! Quiero que vayas a ver a Francia y pídele prestado las pinturas de su museo ‒

‒ ¿no querrá decir recuperar las pinturas? ‒

‒ Lo que sea, solo ve ‒

Ir donde Francia no le causaba gracia, pero bueno recuperaría todas las pinturas de ese museo y lo haría excepcionalmente, la Mona lisa volvería a su casa después de muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Coincidencialmente Francia estaba paseando por su más hermoso museo, el Louvre, cuando al pararse cerca donde se suponía estaba su mayor orgullo, bueno no propio porque sabía que Veneziano era el dueño legítimo, ya que Leonardo se la había entregado, pero gracias a sus engaños pudo obtenerla, y hacer enfurecer a su petite frère le hacía tanta gracia; miró que no estaba, La Monalisa no estaba.<p>

En ese instante llegó Romano, y estaba, enojado era poco, furioso es una mejor palabra para describirlo; se dio una vuelta por todo el museo y no estaba ninguna de las pinturas que Romano debía recuperar.

‒ Oi, ¿dónde están? ‒ dijo enfrentándose a Francia

‒ Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, espera aquí‒ dijo Francia a la defensiva, ni el mismo sabía que estaba pasando.

Francia fue al despacho del director del museo, seguido muy de cerca por Romano. En cuanto entraron las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

‒ Monsieur Pierre, ¿dónde están las pinturas del gobierno Italiano? ‒

‒ ha sí, las que solicitó para el préstamo ‒

‒ ¿préstamo? ‒ preguntó Francia

‒ No, las que Italia prestó a Francia ‒ dijo Romano serio

El director del museo estaba desconcertado, revisó la computadora, y vio toda la base de datos nacional, no había ningún documento que dijera que había pinturas italianas en ese museo.

‒excusez-moi, pero no tengo nada que diga que tengamos pinturas italianas aquí, es más tengo una lista de pinturas que se debe prestar al gobierno italiano, nada más ‒

‒ Pero eso es imposible, Monsieur Pierre, las pinturas de Leonardo Da Vinci deben estar aquí ‒

‒ ¿Quién? ‒

Ahí romano se dio cuenta. Sacó a Francia de la sala, sin antes pedir disculpas por lo sucedido. Y se fue. Pero Francia merecía una explicación, sobre la extraña conducta de Romano y también del director del Museo.

‒ ¡Romano espera! ‒

Pero no había respuesta Romano volvió a su casa, sin percatarse de que Francia lo estaba siguiendo, entró temblando y se dirigió al teléfono. Esperaba que le contestará y pronto.

‒ ¿Aló? ‒

‒ España, oye una pregunta... ‒

‒ ¿Romano? ¿Todo está bien? Te oyes nervioso‒

‒ Por supuesto que sí dime una cosa ¿cómo está Cuba y Ecuador? ¿Los visitaste como dijiste? ‒

España había mencionado a Romano que visitaría a Cuba y a Ecuador, por esos días para hablar de negocios, como parte del imperio español, ellos aún tenían una cierta fricción en lo personal pero en lo comercial eran buenos amigos.

‒ ¿te refieres a las colonias portuguesas? ‒

‒ ¿portuguesas? ‒

‒ Sí, ¿Romano te pasa algo? ‒

‒ ya te dije que no me pasa nada, solo quiero saber ¿Quién descubrió américa? ‒

‒ ahora sí estoy preocupado, ¿quieres que vaya? ‒

‒ solo responde, maldita sea ‒

‒_ Vasco de Gama_, dio una vuelta equivocada y llegó a las costas de _Chão Prata_, luego fue conquistando toda américa a excepción de México, Guatemala, y el Salvador, las cuales son mis colonias, Roma voy a ir a verte quieras o no... ¿Roma? ...¿sigues ahí? ‒

Romano estaba incrédulo, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, Leonardo Da Vinci, Cristobal Colón nacieron en el norte. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? De pronto llegó Francia, entrando de golpe, Romano no dijo nada, ni siquiera presto atención hasta que él estuvo frente a él sujetándolo de los hombros.

‒ Necesito una explicación Romano ¿Dónde están las pinturas? Si Veneziano se entera me matará ‒

‒no pasará nada, porque nunca existió‒

‒ ¿qué estás diciendo? ‒

‒ no existe Veneziano, lo elimine con mi deseo, debo ir donde está Rumania ‒

Romano se zafó del agarre de Francia y corrió metiéndose a su auto deportivo, pero Francia no dejó que se le escapara. Francia se introdujo en la parte trasera, Romano estaba demasiado ocupado para notar a su polizón.

* * *

><p>Alemania había llegado y comido el delicioso desayuno que había permanecido caliente, estaba delicioso, pero tener a Prusia parado a varios metros de distancia viendo como comía, y claramente ver que el también deseaba comer era como si un niño de la calle se pegara al vidrio de un restaurante para ver comer a las personas. Cuando le ofreció algo Prusia el negó con la cabeza y asustado se hizo más atrás.<p>

Nunca en la vida Alemania había visto esa reacción, es decir es Prusia, el asombroso, Prusia. Su hermano siempre se había jactado de su valor y coraje, aunque luego metiera la pata, jamás en la vida había retrocedido algo, y si lo hacía era por orden directa, aunque él lo consideraba una ofensa a su persona.

Después cuando Alemania se había encerrado en su despacho para realizar su trabajo, algo simplemente le impedía concentrarse, no había ruido, se extendía una paz, que pareciera que no hubiera nadie más en la casa. Salió del despacho y sí no había música, ni alboroto ni siquiera la televisión estaba encendida. Prusia estaba en silencio. Parado en la cocina, llevando la bolsa de la basura en sus manos.

‒ ¿qué estás haciendo? ‒

‒ nada, Mein Herr Alemania... este tirando la basura ‒

Alemania no se creyó esa mentira. Y se fijó muy bien en la figura de su hermano, pareciera como sí, el estuviera a punto de rebuscar la basura para comer algo, al menos esa era la imagen que se le vino a la mente.

‒ ¿tienes hambre? Por qué no comes algo de wrust, sé que hay en la refrigeradora‒

Prusia negó con la cabeza ‒ no merezco comer lo mismo que usted, Mein Herr Alemania, además ya estoy acostumbrado a comer otro tipo de cosas‒

‒ ¡Eso no es cierto! ‒ grito Alemania tomando a su hermano por el brazo y obligándolo a sentarse, en el proceso Prusia tiró la bolsa.

Alemania le puso un plato de Wrust en frente a él, pero su hermano se rehusaba a probar bocado.

‒ Ya se lo dije yo no... ‒

‒ no me importa come algo, ¿quieres cerveza? ‒ Prusia volvió a negar con la cabeza ‒ entonces... no te levantarás hasta que eso esté terminado ‒

‒ Pero Mein Herr Alemania esto... ‒

‒ ¡No me importa! ‒ volvió a gritar, Prusia saltó del susto, y ahora que lo notaba su hermano mayor tenía sus brazos mucho más delgados que el día anterior, y ojeras debajo de sus ojos ‒ Prusia... ¿desde cuándo no comes? ‒

Prusia se paró y salió corriendo, Alemania lo siguió intentando evitar que se encierre en su habitación, tomo la perilla y jaló lo suficiente.

‒ por favor Mein Herr Alemania déjeme, yo no merezco nada, porque ya no existo, como le dije antes hablaré con Herr Canadá para que quite el nombramiento que tiene de una parte de su territorio, la cual está a mi nombre, para que me deje morir, y así no molestarlo ‒

‒ ¿qué? Tu eres Prusia una nación solo... ‒

‒ ¡déjeme en paz! ‒ Prusia logró que Alemania soltará la perilla de la puerta, dio un portazo. ‒ perdóneme, pero ya no soporto esto, deberá conseguirse otro sirviente, uno que lo sirva mejor, lo siento ‒

‒ Prusia, espera podemos hablarlo... ‒

‒ No hay nada de qué hablar... ‒

‒ ¡PRUSIA! ¡PRUSIA! ‒

El silencio otra vez reinó en la casa, Alemania apegó la oreja a la puerta. Y escuchó un pequeño sollozo, ¿sollozo? Prusia estaba llorando ¿llorando? Alemania nunca había escuchado llorar a su hermano, esas palabras juntas nunca habían estado en una oración, siempre se había mostrado tan fuerte, que a veces creía que él no tenía lágrimas. Después escuchó que un teléfono era marcado, apegó más la oreja a la puerta.

Prusia después de haberse tranquilizado lo más posible, y aun con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó su celular y marcó el tan conocido número. Espero que contestara.

‒ Hola Prusia, que hay de nuevo ‒

‒ guten tag, Herr Canadá ‒

‒ _*suspiro* _no Prusia no voy a quitar ese nombramiento ‒

‒pe-pero, Herr Canadá, Mein Herr Alemania está molesto con mi presencia que yo ya no sé qué hacer ‒

‒ ¿qué? Prusia no te preocupes tú no eres una molestia, eres una excelente persona y nación... ‒

‒ ex nación‒

‒ Nación, y si ese mal agradecido intenta destruirte, yo... _*suspiro*_ voy a hablar con él para que vengas a vivir conmigo, si tanto le molesta no dudara en que vengas, aquí estarás bien, te lo aseguro, solo permanece tranquilo ¿sí? ‒

‒ danke, Mein Herr Canadá... es solo que... yo lo crie... le enseñe todo... y creo que no es tan malo a veces... es por eso que yo... ‒

‒ No Prusia lastimarte no es la solución, descansa... tranquilízate, hablaré con él... ‒

‒ no, no le diga que hable con usted... ‒

‒ No le diré nada... cuídate por favor ‒

‒ danke... ‒

Para cuando Canadá llamó al celular de Alemania, él estaba manejando su auto en dirección a Rumania.

‒ NO, no te lo vas a llevar, solucionare esto ‒ gritó Alemania al teléfono

‒ eso espero, sino el terminará lastimándose más de lo que ya está ‒

‒ no te preocupes, eso se solucionara ‒

Romano bajó del auto, sin percatarse que Francia bajaba detrás de él. Ni que Alemania estacionaba a su lado. Ambos furiosos, entraron a la casa de Rumania, sin siquiera tocar, al principio la casa parecía vacía, pero buscaron en todas las habitaciones, hasta que lo encontraron sentado tomando el té en una sala oscura, el único punto visible era el que emanaba de una bola de cristal, que reflejaba a dos personas, Veneziano, y Prusia.

‒ lamento la tardanza pero ya sé cómo revertirlo, pero les advierto que no será fácil ‒

Y otra vez la nación rio con gusto, esa risa sádica y tenebrosa que hizo que Francia creyera que Romano y Alemania estaban vendiendo su alma al diablo.

* * *

><p>Hola todos, espero q estén bien... Ahora solo les comento que yo puse a Vasco de Gama en esta parte por buscar exploradores famosos y me pareció que él debía salir, era Portugués y encontró una ruta rápida a sud África. Al lugar donde yo puse que llegaría es Argentina, pero como eso es español lo puse como tierra de plata en portugués, espero no incomodarlos con eso. ¿Se imaginan un mundo sin Mona lisa? Sería extraño. Perdón por Prusia, pero debe ser así no los cansó más, y agradezco que lo hayan leído. Espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.<p>

Hetalia no me ha pertenecido jamás.


	3. Búsqueda

Rumania los había hecho sentar en unas sillas, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta del nuevo invitado, Alemania y Romano también lo notaron.

‒ ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ‒

Francia lo miro molesto ‒ he estado contigo por las últimas horas y ¿justo ahora te percatas de mi presencia? ‒

Romano viró el rostro. Pero Rumania se preguntaba algo, porque Francia estaba aquí.

‒ Francia por qué... ‒

‒ Lo único que vine hacer es que Romano me explique dónde está Veneziano, y sus pinturas ‒

Rumania lo miró perplejo ‒ ¿sabes quién es Veneziano? ‒

Romano no sabía a qué quería llegar con esto hasta que oyó la respuesta de Francia.

‒ Por supuesto que sé quién es Veneziano, un muchachito en apariencia similar a ese de ahí ‒ dijo señalando a Romano ‒ pero algo un poco más llorón y un poco tontito pero de buen corazón, amante de la pasta, y de la buena comida en general, coqueto con las chicas... ‒

‒ no puede ser... ‒ exclamo Rumania obligando a Francia a sentarse, y ahí fue cuando lo entendió Romano ‒ Francia, ¿Qué te dice el nombre Venecia? ‒

‒ Una ciudad construida en el mar adriático... sobre pilares... ¿qué les pasa a todos? ‒

‒ Increíble... esto de verdad es increíble... ‒

‒ no entiendo ¿qué es increible? ‒ preguntaron Alemania y Francia a la vez

‒ Romano, ¿quieres que lo explique o lo haces tú? ‒

Romano prefirió guardar silencio y mantener la vista baja.

‒ Bien entonces, mis queridos amigos Romano formuló un deseo en el cual pedía que Veneziano no existiera... ‒

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒ gritó Francia

‒... así que la historia fue reescrita, si revisan este libro ‒ dijo mostrando un libro de historia ‒ no hay nada de Italia Norte, por consiguiente no existe una Venecia no hubo un Marco Polo, ni un Leonardo Da Vinci... ‒

‒ Romano, ¿por qué? ‒ preguntó Francia confundido

‒ no estaba pensando, es todo ‒

‒ no sabes nada de lo que él ha hecho por ti... ‒ dijo Francia en tono molesto

‒ ¿cómo qué? Hasta hace unas horas no le vi importancia si él estaba o no, además más molesto no podía ser... ‒

‒ No te das cuenta, si tan solo supieras, hay varias cosas que no sabes Romano, y que yo no soy el adecuado para decirte ‒

‒ dejemos eso para después ‒ dijo Rumania golpeando suavemente la mesa ‒ Ahora para suerte de Romano que de seguro quiere regresar todo como era antes; Veneziano nació como un humano y continuo reencarnado, por destino en esta época; pero no hay mucho tiempo el hechizo se volverá permanente en cuatro días. ‒

La bola de cristal se iluminaba, y mostraba la imagen de un muchacho igual a Veneziano, con rizo incluido en la misma posición dónde la habían visto la última vez.

‒ no sé su nombre, pero podría calcularle la edad en unos 20 años más o menos, su pasado fue muy parecido a lo que Veneziano vivió así que será sencillo, Romano ‒ dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a la nación que estaba prácticamente pegada a la bola de cristal ‒ lo único que tienes que hacer es lograr que te disculpe, pero no una disculpa cualquiera, una de corazón, no será fácil, porque él no tiene ni la más remota idea de que antes era una nación, así que deberás actuar con cautela ‒

‒ será sencillo, lograré su perdón como siempre lo hecho ‒

Rumania sonrió. Y la bola de cristal se oscureció, tomó una libreta que se encontraba a su derecha y arrancó una hoja de papel, donde estaba escrito la dirección donde ese chico se encontraba. Para suerte de Romano el muchacho vivía en Roma, pero en un lugar demasiado peligroso.

‒ Ahora, Alemania ‒ dijo con seriedad lo que hizo que el alemán tuviera un poco de miedo ‒ ¿para qué viniste? ‒

Alemania casi cae de asiento por el comentario, había creído que era obvio su presencia en ese lugar.

‒ quiero a Prusia de vuelta ‒

‒ ¿también hiciste desaparecer a Prusia? ‒ exclamó Francia incrédulo.

‒ ¿No estás contento con el cambio? ‒ preguntó Rumania

‒ ¿qué cambio? ‒ preguntó Francia al borde de la histeria

‒ bueno, pues Alemania formuló un deseo en el que Prusia aceptara su condición de ex nación, no sé por qué estas descontento si Prusia debe ser un buen sirviente ¿no? ‒

‒ Lo es pero... ‒

‒ Un segundo... ‒ dijo Francia levantándose furioso de su asiento ‒ obligaste a Prusia a convertirse en un mero sirviente, solo por el hecho de ser una ex nación, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? No sabes que cuando su nación fue disuelta se deprimió tanto que intentó tirarse de un puente ‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒ preguntó Alemania incrédulo

‒ Bueno, no exactamente pero entiendes la idea, sino hubiera sido por que mon petite Canadá nombró un poco de su territorio en el nombre de Prusia, hace mucho que Prusia hubiera desaparecido ‒

‒_ Mein Gott... ¿qué he hecho?_ ‒ fue lo que pensó Alemania

‒ Bueno, lo tuyo es mucho más fácil‒ dijo Rumania ‒ convéncelo que es necesario, conviértelo en lo que era, hazle recordar lo grande que era; pero al igual que Romano tienes cuatro días, nada más, sino lo logran bueno no habrá marcha atrás ‒

Con eso Romano y Alemania salieron de ese lugar, Francia se pegó a Romano aunque este la verdad no se percató de la presencia del francés a su alrededor, por el momento solo había una cosa en su mente: traer a su hermanito de vuelta cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>Alemania regresó a casa, ya era muy tarde en la noche cuando entró por su puerta, en la mesa del comedor la cena, y Prusia a unos metros de él parándose a calentarla. Alemania le detuvo y lo revisó de pies a cabeza, como dijo Rumania la historia había cambiado así que este Prusia no estaba comiendo bien y por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, oscureciendo la pálida piel albina que siempre lo había caracterizado, al parecer tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.<p>

‒ Yo puedo hacerlo, ve a descansar ‒

‒ Si es por lo de esta tarde yo... ‒

‒ no, tranquilo, solo ve y recuéstate ‒

‒ ¿está completamente seguro? ‒ Alemania asintió ‒ como diga ‒

Alemania miró como la figura entraba hacía el sótano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, por suerte no lo hizo con llave; comió un poco de la cena, y muy silenciosamente entró en la habitación, al llegar al final de la escalera lo vio recostado en la cama, profundamente dormido. Alemania sabía que debía sacarlo de ese lugar depresivo para comenzar. Tal vez dejar que se distraiga viendo televisión, y hacer que se divierta un poco. Eso, comenzaría con eso, y poco a poco tendría a su hermano mayor como era antes. Salió sigilosamente sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.

* * *

><p>Romano estaciono su auto en un lugar fuera de un edificio, que se caía a pedazos, en un barrio de mala muerte en Roma, su plan era sencillo, primero vería que tan parecido era ese chico a su hermano y luego lo abordaría, y le pediría perdón, así de simple no podía ser.<p>

‒ ¿qué planeas? ‒

‒ acorralarlo y obligarlo a que me perdone ‒

‒ de verdad estás confiado ‒

‒ esto es sencillo si conozco bien a mi hermano‒

‒ ¿y si no fuera así? ‒

‒ ¿qué quieres decir? ‒ dijo mirando con extrañeza al polizón en el asiento de atrás.

Francia suspiro e hizo un gesto con sus hombros ‒ No lo sé, ustedes han estado separados por mucho tiempo, no dudo que él te ocultara ciertas cosas, como seguramente tu a él ‒

‒Boberías, él no me ha ocultado nada ‒

‒ bueno, me quedare contigo hasta que logres algo‒

‒ puedes irte ¿sabes? ‒

‒ no quiero, no hasta ver que progresas ‒

‒ haz lo que quieras ‒

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Prusia despertó asustado y nervioso, no fue una noche placentera, pero eso no tendría nada que ver cuando revisó el reloj, eran casi las 10 y no había preparado el desayuno, se levantó de golpe, y casi tambaleando subió las escaleras, cuando llegó a la cocina, descubrió con horror que Alemania estaba ahí sirviendo un plato de desayuno.<p>

‒ Mein Herr, Alemania, perdone, me quede dormido y... ‒

‒ Lo sé yo apague el despertador ‒

‒ ¿qué usted qué? ‒ preguntó Prusia extrañado y asustado a la vez.

‒ sí, mereces un descanso, toma es tu desayuno ‒

‒ pe-pero... es mi deber atenderlo... ‒

‒ nein, tu deber es sentarte, comer y divertirte... ‒ Alemania divisó la mirada de preocupación de Prusia y suspiro algo molesto ‒ es una orden, comes, y luego te sientas frente al televisor, todo el día ‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒

‒ yo haré los quehaceres ‒

‒ Pero... ‒

‒ dije que es una orden‒ gritó pero no causó que Prusia se asustará solo, al parecer, estaba sorprendido, Alemania pudo divisar como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras el día pasaba Alemania hacía los quehaceres como siempre lo había hecho pero sabía que esto era un gran cambio para Prusia, su deseo hizo que Prusia perdiera su voluntad de divertirse, así que de vez en cuando sentía que un par de ojos carmesí lo miraban fijamente y cuando él regresaba a ver los ojos se posaban de nuevo en la pantalla. Para el medio día Alemania podía escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de la sala de estar, y unas horas después del almuerzo hubo otra vez el silencio, Alemania se preocupó un poco y cuando lo fue a ver, Prusia estaba intentando no quedarse dormido, se lo veía muy cansado. Demasiado.

‒ ¿quieres descansar un poco? ‒

‒ Nein, Mein Herr Alemania, solo estoy un poco aburrido es todo, ¿quiere que prepare la cena? ‒

‒ Nein, yo la voy a cocinar tu quédate aún aquí ‒

‒ De acuerdo‒

Prusia sonrió, al fin una sonrisa Alemania iba lento pero seguro eso era lo que deseaba a la final, que Prusia volviera hacer lo mismo de antes, para el día siguiente Alemania tenía otra cosa preparada para su hermano, solo esperaba que la suerte le favoreciera.

* * *

><p>Romano tuvo un día difícil.<p>

No hubo actividad en ese edificio durante la noche, así que Francia y él se quedaron dormidos en el auto, hasta que un estruendo los despertó. Ahí vieron a Veneziano semi desnudo entrando rápidamente al edificio, salir unos minutos después, ahora sí vestido. Lo siguieron. Veneziano pasó por todo tipo de lugares, comenzó con una restaurante donde preparaban comida de dudosa procedencia, ahí Veneziano era un asistente de cocina, y mesero. Hubo varios pleitos durante su turno, así que el dueño al medio día lo hecho a patadas del local, a lo que Veneziano devolvió el favor con insultos, después de eso él muchacho fue a un bar, donde no salió hasta que tocaron las campanas de la media noche, ebrio y aún con una botella en la mano se dirigió a otro edificio, un burdel para ser más precisos, una de las chicas lo recibió con mucho cariño, se pudo apreciar por el beso en la mejilla que recibió y lo condujo adentro; a las pocas horas de entrar, Veneziano echaba a patadas a un sujeto mucho más ebrio que él, y al parecer era alguien muy peligroso porque todas las muchachas del edificio salieron a evitarlo.

Romano hizo de traductor para Francia, ya que solo hablaban en italiano.

‒ está diciendo algo de que no tiene derecho a tratarlas así... el tipo ese lo está amenazando... le responde que no le importa... que si sabe quién es... ahora dice que no le importa si es el hijo de Dios no puede volver a entrar ‒

Finalmente Veneziano le dio un golpe y lo hecho definitivamente. Mientras las chicas lo volvían a meter dentro del edificio. Romano y Francia no sabían que pensar.

‒ Al parecer la tienes difícil, este chico es muy diferente del Veneziano que conocíamos ‒

‒ no lo creo, tal vez solo sea una fachada, como cuando mi hermano se hacía el fuerte pero no lo lograba ‒

‒ como digas, mañana hacemos el acercamiento ‒

‒ sí, en cuanto salga de ahí ‒

‒ ¿quieres que entre a preguntar? ‒

‒ no, debemos ser discretos, aunque no me importa mucho lo que hagas, pero si estás conmigo lo haces a mi modo ‒

‒ me quitas la diversión pero bueno, todo por tenerlo de vuelta ‒

* * *

><p>Antes que nada me disculpo por lo del segundo capítulo, según yo lo había publicado hace dos semanas como debe ser pero al parecer el internet me jugó la mala pasada, bueno ahora con respecto a este espero que no se molesten con este Veneziano y es porque me fastidia que todos lo vean como un bebé llorón, tal vez lo sea, pero nadie es así todo el tiempo. Ahora con respecto a Prusia... les soy sincera no me gusta verlo así pero es por una buena causa. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, al igual que las críticas siempre que sean constructivas. Ya nos vemos.<p>

P.D: por cierto, para describir a Veneziano estuve escuchando la canción Libero de Fabrizzio Moro, hay un video en youtube con N. Italy se los recomiendo...


	4. Depresión

Prusia se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, no podía dormir, desde hace décadas que ya no podía conciliar el sueño, y si lo hacía era por pocas horas simplemente. La razón era simple, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se encontraba con los recuerdos de su maravillosa vida como nación, sus juegos y batallas con Hungría, sus peleas con Austria, perder a Sacro Imperio, encontrar a un pequeño e indefenso Alemania, criarlo, perder al viejo Fritz, y las dos guerras mundiales... y ahí el sueño se volvía una pesadilla, sus recuerdos se distorsionaban y mostraban a naciones que literalmente tiraban la basura.

_‒ __desháganse del desperdicio ‒ gritaba alguien que no recordaba quien era_

_‒ __¿desperdicio? No crees que estás siendo muy duro, yo diría SOBRANTE DE ESPACIO, se oye más elegante ‒_

_‒ __¿y qué vas hacer con él Alemania? ‒_

_‒ __Ya sé, úsalo como mascota, a ti siempre te han gustado los animales‒_

_‒ __bueno, estaba pensando en que tal vez trabajara para alguien de ustedes, porque yo no sabría qué hacer con él ‒_

_‒ __si no lo quieren me lo puedo quedar, da? ‒_

_‒ __¿lo cuidaras bien? Recuerda que es mi hermano ‒_

_‒ __no te preocupes, lo trataré como realmente es, una cosa que ya no es necesaria y tiene que probar su existencia, da? ‒_

Ahí es cuando el despertaba, agitado, y temeroso. A veces se preguntaba ¿por qué tanto castigo? No había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí? Hacía lo que sus superiores ordenaban, como lo hace toda nación, pero sabía que había algo que molestaba su presencia a todos los demás.

Pero ahora la conducta de Alemania le preocupaba; desde que se reunieron de nuevo, Prusia tenía miedo, miedo de que en cualquier segundo su hermano lo borrara de la faz de la tierra, aunque Canadá le había asegurado que nada de eso sería posible, el dudaba siempre; tanto dolor acumulado, no le estaba haciendo bien. Durante los primeros años de volver a estar juntos Prusia sintió un alivio, no tendría que sufrir como lo hizo con Rusia, pero desde que llegó fue un estorbo, no había día en que su hermano no le recordará su condición, como un desperdicio. Con el tiempo Prusia se llegó a acostumbrar, comer sus platos predilectos, reír, sonreír, le era prohibido, ya no tenía ese lujo. Un desperdicio come desperdicios, y vive como uno, las marcas en sus pies lo decían todo, le causaban un alivio, la sensación de estar vivo, era un placer para él. Mucho más que las pastillas para dormir, o la cerveza. Ahora todo estaba extraño Alemania lo estaba tratando realmente bien, y eso le aterraba era como el lobo que se viste con piel de oveja.

Algo pasaría y no sería bueno. Pero ya no podría planear un plan de escape, la alarma sonó y si quería evitar que el señor de la casa haga los quehaceres debía levantarse ahora mismo.

Subió corriendo y para su desgracia Alemania ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

‒ Mein Herr Alemania, ¿por qué hace mi trabajo? ‒

‒ No hago tú trabajo, ambos lo podemos hacer, además, se ve que no descansas hace mucho así que... creí que sería bueno liberarte de ciertas responsabilidades ‒

‒ _¿librarme? Entiendo el ya no quiere que haga el desayuno, seguramente algo no le gusto, en ese caso debo encontrar algo para que me perdone... _‒

‒ ¿Prusia? ‒ dijo Alemania pasando la mano frente a los ojos de su hermano para que reaccionara, y al parecer dio resultado ‒ ¿todo bien? ‒

‒ ¿eh? Sí, este en ese caso desayunare y comenzar con los quehaceres... ‒

‒ no, hoy saldremos a visitar a alguien ‒

‒ ¿saldremos? ¿Usted va a salir con alguien más? ‒

‒ cuando digo saldremos me refiero a ti y a mí, yendo a visitar a Austria... ‒

‒ _no, me va a dejar a que le sirva a Austria, y ese señorito de seguro al primer error que cometa me mata..._ ‒

‒ es una visita corta nada más ‒

‒ le prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima pero no me lleve donde Austria, sé que yo no valgo nada pero... Herr Austria va a... ‒

‒ no, no, espera cálmate‒ dijo Alemania sujetándolo por los hombros ‒ solo vamos a ir, saludamos, y regresamos a casa, esto no tiene nada que ver con nada ‒

Prusia estaba temblando. Y Alemania no entendía que era lo que lo ponía así.

‒ Prusia te doy mi palabra que nada malo va a pasar, vas a regresar conmigo después de la visita. Lo prometo. ‒

Prusia asintió lentamente, y se sentó dudoso a desayunar. Aunque realmente estaba hambriento, ya nada le sabía rico. No era más que un desperdicio.

El viaje fue realmente silencioso, Prusia viajó con la mirada puesta en la ventana, le agradaba salir, y ver los paisajes, que hacía tiempo que no veía. Por más que Alemania insistió Prusia se sentó en el asiento de atrás; así que lo vigilaba por el vidrio del retrovisor de cuando en cuando. Cuando pasaban por la frontera, Prusia se quedó dormido. Y al verlo mejor, Alemania pudo ver que algo no estaba bien, tal vez eran pesadillas o algo que no dejaba que su hermano durmiera bien. A pocos minutos antes de llegar a la casa de Austria, Prusia despertó. Y continuó mirando por la ventana sin decir ningún tipo de palabra.

Alemania tocó el timbre, Prusia a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, muy nervioso. Austria atendió la puerta y al verlos se abalanzó hacia la ex nación, ignorando por completo a Alemania, y tomándolo de las manos, lo examino con detenimiento.

‒Mein Gott, Prusia, estás más delgado desde la última vez que te vi‒

‒ Herr Austria, estoy bien, como lo que se me permite y... ‒

‒ ¿lo qué se te permite? Nein, nein. Ven te traeré algo de comer, vamos entra ‒ dijo jalándolo hacia la casa.

‒ Pero... ¿qué hay de Mein Herr Alemania? ‒

Austria se paró meditando, y mirando con recelo a la nación rubia parado a su lado ‒ si quiere entrar que lo haga, pero que vigile sus modales ‒

A Alemania le extraño esa respuesta. Pero mantuvo silencio y entró. Austria condujo a Prusia hasta la sala de estar, y lo sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que tenía el austriaco, después de unos minutos regresó con un plato de comida deliciosa, y no solo eso, se notaba a leguas que los ingredientes eran de primera calidad. Prusia no quiso aceptar al principio pero lo hizo después de ver con el rabillo del ojo que Alemania lo aprobaba, por así decirlo. Y muy despacio empezó a comer.

‒ hace tiempo que no sé de ti, ¿cómo has estado? ‒ preguntó Roderich

‒ Bueno hemos tenido... ‒

‒ disculpa Alemania, pero no te preguntaba a ti, y es de mala educación interrumpir. ¿Prusia? ‒

Prusia bajó el tenedor ‒ bien, Herr Austria, nada extraordinario ha pasado ‒

‒ ¿y crees que eso es bueno? ‒

‒ S-sí, es decir... yo me ocupo de los quehaceres y nada más... y‒

‒ Pero se ve que no has dormido ni comido bien, en los últimos años, sabes, España y yo estábamos pensando organizar una barbacoa para tranquilizar a Romano que ha estado extraño últimamente, por qué no vienes ‒

‒ me encantaría pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer... ‒

‒ estoy seguro de que Alemania no le importará ¿verdad? ‒ la mirada de Austria era penetrante, estaba enojado, Alemania lo podía sentir en la piel.

‒ por supuesto, no tengo problema ‒

‒ está decidido, será mañana así que porque no subes y descansas un poco ‒

‒ _¿quedarme? No, no, no, debo salir de aquí, me van a matar, estoy seguro de que me van a matar. Debo escapar sea como sea _‒

‒ ¿Prusia? ‒ Alemania lo había visto, ya era la tercera vez que Prusia se perdía en sus pensamientos y no respondía. Solo que esta vez, aunque lo zarandeara no logró sacarlo de ese tren de ideas.

Austria se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Prusia, pero en cuanto lo hizo la ex nación reacciono. Algo extraña.

‒ aléjense de mí... ‒ dijo mientras se alejaba lo más posible de ambas naciones.

‒ ¿Prusia qué te ocurre? ‒ dijo Austria

‒ me van a matar... me van a matar... ‒ continuaba diciendo mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y se abrazaba así mismo. Estaba temblando como un cordero.

Austria se dirigió hacía el, e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

‒ Estas a salvo. Nadie te hará daño, ni Alemania, ni yo. Todo está bien. ‒

Prusia negó con la cabeza ferozmente ‒ NEIN... RUSIA DIJO QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESPERABA QUE MURIERA... Y... TODOS INTENTARÍAN ELIMINARME, SOLO ALEMANIA ME DEJARÍA CON VIDA Y... ‒ Prusia empezó a hiperventilarse. Un ataque de pánico.

‒ Prusia respira ‒ dijo Alemania apartando a Austria y haciendo que Prusia lo mirara fijamente. ‒ Respira profundamente, sostén el aire... eso es... expúlsalo... muy bien... bien... tranquilo... ‒

Prusia se había calmado, al menos lo suficiente. Lentamente Alemania lo levantó, y por primera vez desde que todo ese problema comenzó, él pudo realmente sentir la delgadez de su hermano. Era prácticamente piel y huesos nada más. Lo que abultaba era la ropa que llevaba puesto. Despacio lo condujo hacia el sillón. Y lo sentó. Austria al ver que seguía temblando colocó una manta sobre él; ninguna palabra salió de su boca, pareciera que estuviera dormido o fuera de sí.

‒ Mein Herr Alemania... ‒

‒ ¿Sí? ‒ dijo preocupado.

‒ me siento cansado... le molesta que me recueste un rato... ‒

‒ súbelo a la habitación ‒ dijo Austria susurrando

‒ ven te llevaré... ‒

‒ yo puedo ir solo al sótano... ‒

Alemania estaba angustiado. No estaban en su casa, estaban con Austria. Prusia estaba más perdido que un pingüino en el desierto.

‒ no, es solo que... quiero acompañarte, ya sabes cómo solías hacerlo cuando era pequeño ‒

Una sonrisa, Prusia sonrió una real. Incluso Austria estuvo asombrado. Prusia se dejó guiar, y se recostó en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Enseguida se quedó dormido.

Ahora la pregunta es qué fue lo que acababa de pasar. Austria lo miraba con odio. Alemania nunca había visto a la nación aristócrata así. Bueno una vez cuando había escases de café, pero de ahí no era tan malo.

‒ es tú culpa ‒ dijo en tono acusatorio

‒ ¿disculpa? ‒ preguntó indignado Alemania

‒ ah, ahora te haces el inocente, si te recuerdo bien, en cuanto el muro de Berlín cayó tú miraste con asco a tú hermano, y lo mortificaste diciendo cada día de su vida que era un desperdicio. ‒

‒ sí lo hice no fue mi intención. ‒

‒ ya es tarde para arrepentirse, te diste cuenta lo delgado que está, ¿y que hay con lo que dijo "como lo que se me permite"? ¿Y esas horribles ojeras? ¿Y las heridas en sus pies? ‒

‒ ¿heridas? ‒

‒ no te diste cuenta ¿verdad? ‒ Austria fue hacia la nación que dormía y levantó la manta suavemente, los pies de Prusia tenían cortes, desde sus dedos hasta sus tobillos, cortes profundos, algunos recientes, que aún no cicatrizaban ‒

‒ Mein Gott ‒

‒ Por algún motivo él quiere estar a tú lado. Sino hace tiempo que lo hubiéramos traído‒

‒ ¿hubiéramos? ‒

‒ Hungría y yo ‒ dijo mientras lo volvía a arropar. ‒ Él no se merece esto, no después de la tortura que vivió con Rusia, y por lo que vi, Rusia le metió en la cabeza que nadie lo quiere vivo. Y qué todos queremos hacerle daño. ‒

‒ eso va a cambiar ‒ dijo Alemania acariciando suavemente la frente de su hermano, estaba más pálido de lo normal. ‒ Y necesitaré tu ayuda, quiero recuperar al viejo Prusia. ‒

‒ necesitaremos mucha paciencia y tiempo‒

‒ _tiempo es lo que me falta, me quedan dos días, no creo lograrlo... Pero qué estoy pensando, soy Alemania hermano menor del asombroso Prusia, puedo hacerlo sin problemas. Lo voy a lograr quieran o no._ ‒

Austria salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Alemania se sentó al borde de la cama, y continúo tranquilizando a su hermano, ya que estaba teniendo dificultades para dormir. Haría todo lo posible para que el fastidioso que tanto quería volviera.

* * *

><p>Hola todos como están? Espero que muy bien, les deseo que hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de año.<p>

Ahora desde este capítulo voy a cambiar un poco la estructura del fic va a ser uno capitulo para Prusia y el otro para Veneziano, pero ambos representan el mismo día, me parece que es más fácil entenderlo de está forma. Otra cosa, yo no tengo la menor idea de cuanto tiempo se tardá de viajar de Berlín a Vienna así que es como si ellos pudieran manejar a la velocidad de la luz o algo así. Otra vez me disculpo por Prusia pero creo que se necesita verlo de manera más vulnerable a veces ya que, seamos sinceros, ya no existe, y que te lo recuerden cada segundo te hace desear no estar ahí, es por eso que lo describí así.

Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre espero sus sugerencias/críticas/comentarios.

P.D.: alguien me pregunto sobre porque Francia si recuerda a Veneziano, eso lo verán más adelante. También me preguntaron quien tiene el territorio de Veneziano, Romano lo abarca casi todo, pero a la zona que sería la provincia de Venetto a la derecha se la llevó Austria, ya que históricamente la ciudad de Venecia fue construida para huir de invasiones como germánicas, La otra parte que correspondería a la provincia de Piemonte a la izquierda se la queda Francia, y la provincia de Lombardia se la lleva Suiza. Véanlo en un mapa político para que se den una imagen más amplia.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en dos semanas.


	5. Dante

Al día siguiente Romano y Francia despertaban incomodos por dormir en el auto dos noches seguidas. Esperaban que ese chico, la reencarnación de Veneziano saliera del burdel. Y lo hizo, solo con una camisa abierta y pantalones, tenía un bulto de ropa bajo el brazo e iba descalzo. Se veía a leguas que aún estaba dormido y que sufría los síntomas típicos de una resaca. Romano salió del auto en cuanto lo vio doblar la esquina, Francia lo siguió, algo le decía que lo que sea que estuviera pensando Romano no funcionaria, era mejor tener un plan B por sí las moscas.

‒ _Es ahora...‒_ pensó Romano y se adelantó al chico cerrándole el paso, él con cara de dormido hizo ademán de irse por otro lado, pero otra vez Romano le bloqueo el paso.

‒ ¿te importa? ‒

‒ discúlpame‒

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒ Que me disculpes, mira yo no quería decir nada de lo que te dije así que discúlpame pronto ‒

‒ perdona, pero ni sé quién eres, o de qué hablas, si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer... ‒

‒ oh vamos, no me vas a decir que no te parezco conocido ‒

‒ déjame en paz, y si quieres saber nunca te he visto ‒

‒ ¡hazlo! ‒ Romano cometió el peor error del momento, le tomó del brazo jalándolo para atrás, y al hacerlo él se devolvió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Romano cayera al suelo y gritara de dolor.

Para este momento Francia decidió intervenir.

‒ Este... Discúlpalo mon ami‒ dijo en tono suplicante, llamando la atención del chico ‒ este verás, mi nombre es... Fran...cis... Francis y él‒ dijo señalando a Romano en el suelo‒ es mi primo... Roma...Rovi...Lovi...Lovino... Su hermano menor, mi primito el falleció hace poco, seguramente sabes lo que es perder a alguien verdad, bueno pues Lovino fue muy afectado, y para digamos empeorarlo tú te pareces mucho a él, he estado intentando convencerlo de lo contrario, pero Lovino al verte pensó que eras bueno... e insiste mucho así que me preguntaba sí... ¿podrías seguirle el juego hasta que lo supere por favor? ‒

Romano estaba indignado, vaya estúpida mentira que se inventó. Ese chico no era como él pensaba, era demasiado duro, se equivocó de táctica. Si ese chico se lo cree debe ser o muy tonto, o simplemente tiene mucha curiosidad. Pero durante cinco minutos enteros, el chico no dijo nada, y solo se quedó pensativo, su mirada iba y venía de Romano a Francia y viceversa.

‒mmm... ¿No es peligroso verdad?‒ dijo finalmente con una mirada seria y de poco interés.

‒se comportará te lo aseguro‒ decía Francia mientras ayudaba a pararse a Romano, el cual hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera

‒... Bueno está bien, pero no interfieran en mis asuntos ¿sí? ‒

‒merci, me disculpas unos segundos ‒ decía mientras giraba para hablar con Romano ‒ escucha, no lo arruines, tienes está oportunidad conócelo, háblale sobre lo que era y tal vez se identifique con eso, así será más fácil. Y no intentes nada estúpido ‒

‒ cállate, no salió como planeaba pero no me separaré de su lado hasta obtener su perdón ‒

‒ bien, ahora te dejo, debo irme ‒ Francia giró y sonrió al chico que no se había ido ‒ muchas gracias, te lo compensaré de alguna forma ‒

‒ solo terminemos con esto pronto y déjenme en Paz ‒

‒ claro... por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? ‒

‒ Dante‒

Romano y Francia lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, teóricamente la historia había cambiado y en teoría Dante Alligheri no debió haber existido pero ahí estaba, un chico que creció sin saber absolutamente nada de que existiera una Italia Norte y se llamaba precisamente Dante. Era extraño pero alentador a la vez. Muy alentador.

Dante caminó por las calles de Roma hasta el edificio donde Romano y Francia lo habían visto entrar por primera vez, semidesnudo.

‒ espera aquí‒

‒ ¿y cómo sé que no te vas a escapar por la puerta de atrás? ‒

‒ Si tuviera ese tipo de intenciones me hubiera ido mientras tú primo te indicara cómo comportarte ‒

‒ bien, te espero ‒

Dante tardó más o menos 10 minutos en regresar, ahora vestía una camiseta, sobre ella un impermeable verde semi grueso, pantalones jean, zapatos deportivos y una gorra. Al verlo Romano quedó en shock, es decir era un crimen contra el buen gusto y el buen espíritu de ser un italiano, estaba tan descuadrado que Romano tenía ganas de llorar.

‒ ¿qué? ‒

‒ Tú atuendo es... ‒

‒ no tengo dinero para comprar buena ropa, así que esto es lo único que puedo permitirme... y ahora que recuerdo eso a ti no te importa, solo estás aquí hasta que te convenzas de que no soy tu hermano ‒

‒ no tienes que gritarlo a todo el mundo, bastardo ‒

Al decir la última palabra Romano fue levantado del suelo, sujetado muy fuertemente del cuello de su camisa de diseñador, y Dante lo miraba con una mirada furiosa.

‒ te sugiero que no insultes en mi presencia ¿oíste? O tu querido primo va a tener que armarte de nuevo ‒

Romano solo asintió, Dante lo lanzó al suelo y empezó a caminar. Pero Romano no era de los que dejaban ese tipo de episodios sueltos.

‒ oí, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que debo o no decir ‒

‒ mira, tal vez tu hermano era un estúpido pero yo soy diferente... ‒ dijo regresándole a ver con mirada amenazadora, y luego su mirada se cambió por una de descubrimiento ‒ O ya sé, el a tus ojos parecía un estúpido pero en realidad era muy diferente, como tal vez lo compruebes después...‒

Dante empezó a caminar y entro en el restaurante donde Romano y Francia lo vieron por primera vez, donde era echado a patadas, el cocinero quien era el dueño lo miró con rencor y odio al mismo tiempo.

‒ sí no fuera por mi hija tú... ‒

‒ Sí, sí. Dices eso todos los días Luigi‒

‒ ¿y ese quién es? ‒

‒ Un loco que cree que soy la reencarnación de su hermano o algo así, me estará siguiendo por un tiempo‒

‒ Entonces que se ponga a lavar platos ‒

‒ ¿qué? Yo no pienso... ‒

‒ cállate, a Luigi no le gusta que alguien entre y no compre nada, eso incluye sus empleados ‒

Romano no tuvo otra opción, se puso un delantal, se subió las mangas de su camisa de diseñador y lavó la primera tanda de platos. Para su suerte el restaurante no era muy concurrido, así que no había mucho que hacer. El cocinero, Luigi, se sentaba en la entrada del restaurante a beber un poco de vino, Dante también bebía un poco, hasta que Romano divisó a una niña, por la apariencia se le podría calcular en unos 12 años. Dante al verla se paró frente a ella, intentando estar a la misma altura, y empezó a hacer gestos con la mano. Ella le respondía sonriendo con los gestos, de igual manera. Eso no era del agrado de Luigi.

‒ oi, deja de decirle que va a ser alguien, esa niña no logrará nada en la vida ‒

‒ Dios gracias no te puede oír, es preferible que tenga sueños antes de que se lance de un puente al ver tu espantoso ser ‒

‒ Dante, eres un inepto, tú me debes mucho, es por tu culpa que mi hija está así o lo vas a negar‒

‒ no es mi culpa que hayas dejado el gas prendido y a la niña dentro... ‒

‒ cállate, y lárgate con tú inepto amigo... y no vuelvas...esta vez hablo enserio si te veo cerca de mi restaurante te disparo ‒

‒ dices eso todos los días. Pero bueno, tengo otras cosas que hacer... ‒ Dante se despidió de la niña, y salió ‒ ¡vámonos! ‒

Romano no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero algo le decía que ese sujeto era muy peligroso. Y no sería la primera vez que lo vería. Romano se quedó muy atrás. Y Dante siguió adelante maldiciendo agarrándose muy fuerte el brazo.

‒ ¡oí! ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ‒

‒ solía vivir con él, cuando la pequeña Margarita nació ‒

‒ ¿la niña sordomuda? ‒

‒ sí, pero no lo era. A Luigi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de destruir su casa y cobrar el seguro, con la niña dentro ‒

Dante se alzó un poco la manga del brazo izquierdo, mostrando una horrible quemadura, y los horribles recuerdos del incendio: humo por todas partes, calor insoportable, casi sin poder respirar, pero decidido a encontrar la fuente del lloriqueo, entró a la última habitación donde la esposa de Luigi estaba ya carbonizada en el rincón, y la pequeña niña de 5 años estaba escondida debajo de la cama, tosiendo de vez en cuando. Sacó a la pequeña niña y salieron corriendo, rodando por las escaleras incendiadas y siendo golpeados por los escombros que caían.

‒ ya te imaginaras que pasó... ‒

‒ ¿y qué dijo la policía de eso? ‒

‒ no quieres saber... ‒

Dante siguió caminando y se dirigió al bar, que Romano sabía que no saldría de ahí hasta estar lo suficientemente ebrio.

Cuando entraron el bartender, lo miró y suspiró angustiado. ‒ Dante... ¿por qué esa cara? ‒

‒ Luigi... no quiere que ayude a la pequeña Margarita‒

‒ Dante, no es tú responsabilidad, además tú deberías cuidarte... por cierto ¿Quién es el chico? ‒

‒ Alguien, que me confundió con un difunto ‒

A Romano no le gustaba la manera en que Dante lo describía a él, pero el bartender no se burló solo sonrió y sirvió la primera botella de vino a Dante, con dos copas. Ambos bebieron, y de pronto Dante tomó confianza con las mujeres que se encontraban del otro lado del bar. Romano lo observaba con detenimiento.

‒ es un gran chico‒ comentó el bartender a Romano, quien continuaba en la barra

‒ parece que lo conoces muy bien ‒

‒ Sí, el pobre sufrió mucho de niño, sabes su madre lo abandonó porque no supo entenderlo ‒

‒ ¿entenderlo? ‒

‒ Dante tiene ideas revolucionarias, por así decirlo... aparte de que es un excelente pintor, pero él cree que eso es en vano‒

‒ ¿por qué? si todo el mundo alabaría sus obras, no es que yo sepa pero... ‒

‒ Yo también le dije lo mismo... pero su madre dejo marcas que jamás cicatrizaran... y hablando de cicatrices parece que Dante dejará marcada a otra bella dama‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒ Romano giró la cabeza y vio a Dante llevar a una chica tras una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del bar ‒ ¿a dónde va? ‒

‒ Bueno, Dante es un conquistador empedernido, no sabría describírtelo, debería haber una palabra para referir a alguien que enamora e ilusiona a todas las mujeres a su paso ‒

‒ ¡casanova! ‒ dijo entre dientes Romano

‒ esa creo que es... ¿aunque qué significa eso? ‒

Romano estaba furioso, es decir su hermano aparte de ser coqueto no había pasado a segunda base jamás. Nunca.

En cuanto salió Romano divisó la mirada de satisfacción de la chica y vio con enojo al muchacho, el cual se acercó para seguir bebiendo, notando el extraño comportamiento de su acompañante.

‒ ¿qué ocurre? ‒

‒ il mio fratellino era casto ‒

‒ Te lo vuelvo a decir yo no soy tu hermano, y eso yo no lo creo, de seguro tenía alguien a quien pe... ‒

‒ Suficiente, creo que ya estoy asqueado de estar aquí... ‒

‒ ¿me dejaras en paz? ‒

‒ ¡no! Vamos que quiero que pintes un paisaje‒

‒ lo lamento pero yo no pinto‒

‒ sí como no, ven muévete ‒

Romano lo obligó a pararse y salir de ese bar, se dirigió a un lugar tranquilo, y le ordeno que lo esperara. Romano camino unas cuantas calles y compró material para pintar. En cuanto regresó cayó en cuenta algo importantísimo, no había visto a Dante comer, ni una sola vez, el bartender le sirvió un emparedado a Romano pero no a Dante, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor mientras lo espiaba tampoco vio que comiera. Tal vez sería mejor que ambos comieran algo antes de seguir.

Cuando regresó al lugar donde lo había dejado vio como estaba recostado en el suelo, en seguida Romano se acercó parecía que estuviera ebrio, pero sabía que no había bebido lo suficiente para estar en ese estado. Lo alzó con cuidado y lo llevó al lugar que seguía en la agenda: El burdel. Aún era temprano así que las chicas no estaban listas para atender a alguien. Así que no se molestaron en abrir la puerta pero con la insistencia una de ellas fue a abrir.

‒ ¡LUCIANA! ES DANTE‒ gritó la chica y enseguida apareció una chica de rubio cabello y ojos celestes, quien al verlo ayudo a Romano a llevarlo a dentro. Lo recostaron en una de las camas que se usaban en servicio y en seguida esa chica Luciana revisó los bolsillos de Dante y al descubrir una caja se llenó de rabia.

‒ Me prometiste que no lo harías más ‒

‒ ¿qué es eso? ‒

‒ míralo tú mismo ‒

Romano abrió la caja y se enfureció más. Dentro había cierto polvo blanco que sabía perfectamente que era. Recordaba claramente como Veneziano le decía que debían acabar con ese contrabando pero como siempre Romano lo dejó para después. Ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido de eso.

‒ ¿Quién eres? ‒dijo Luciana después de percatarse de que Romano estaba ahí

‒ Ro...Lovino...yo... ‒

‒ ¿eres su amigo? ‒

‒ se podría decir... ‒

‒ grazie, por ayudarlo... eso lo mantendrá dormido hasta mañana, puedes acomodarte aquí, nadie te molestará... ¿tienes hambre? ‒

‒ grazie, estoy bien así‒

‒ Si cambias de opinión hay risotto en la cocina ‒

Romano pensó que Dante estaba lleno de sorpresas. Era tan diferente a Veneziano pero a la vez tan parecido, él siempre había odiado verlo así, nunca le gustó que su hermanito se enfermara. Tendría que cambiar de táctica, ya solo quedaban dos días.

* * *

><p>Hola como están? Espero que bien, muy bien. Adelanto la publicación unos días por que tengo que viajar para hacer acción social así que no me conectaré para nada la siguiente semana. Ahora sobre el fic, como mencioné en cap. anteriores no me gusta que a Vene le pongan como un bebé llorón, entiendo que historicamente Italia no haya sido la más valiente de toda europa, pero por el amor de Dios nadie están así. Es por eso que di una vuelta de 180º a su personalidad para que me entiendan. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.<p>

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	6. Barbacoa

_‒ __eres un estorbo y un desperdicio ¿da? ‒_

_‒ __no voy a creer nada, Rusia ‒_

_‒ __Mira Prusia, veo que no entiendes la situación, eres un caso de sobrante de espacio, tú ya no existes, y tu existencia es un problema; ¿sabes lo que han decidido para corregirlo? Responde ¿lo sabes? ‒_

_‒ __No, no lo sé ‒_

_‒ __Todos han decidido eliminarte, tarde o temprano alguno de tus amigos o familia te van a matar, no es bueno eso ¿da? ‒_

_‒ __Alemania no lo permitirá ‒_

_‒ __Por supuesto que no, a menos que él se canse de ti ¿da? ‒_

_‒ __¿dé que hablas? ‒_

_‒ __sabes las reglas ¿da? Una nación que está al mando de la otra se convierte en el sirviente de la dominante, si tu llegaras a aburrir o a desobedecer a tu hermano, él te venderá, o tal vez ni siquiera a eso, a otra nación y la otra nación según el acuerdo te matará. Y todos estaremos felices ‒_

_‒__no es cierto lo que estás diciendo ‒_

_‒ __¿por qué mentiría? Solo mira la expresión de tu hermano el día que salgas de aquí, si es que lo logras‒_

* * *

><p><em>‒ <em>_¡al fin, el muro se cayó! ‒ dijeron los ciudadanos felices de Alemania_

_‒ __¡Viva Alemania unida! ‒ decían después_

_Prusia salió corriendo a encontrarse con su hermano, a lo que sus pobres músculos podían, había sufrido tanto con Rusia que solo se mantuvo con vida para ver este día, y de nuevo estar con su adorado hermanito. Al fin lo encontró hablando con unas autoridades, se acercó despacio para que no lo viera y darle un susto. _

_Alemania giró de golpe y vio a su hermano en posición de saltar. Lo miró con detenimiento, no dijo nada y regresó a su dialogo._

_Prusia no entendía porque lo estaba ignorando, una broma de mal gusto, él sabía que Alemania no era del todo bueno con las bromas pero esto era el colmo._

_En cuanto Alemania terminó de hablar se giró y habló en un término monótono._

_‒ __¿sigues aquí? ‒_

_‒ __Por supuesto que sí ‒_

_‒ __creí que habías muerto, bueno no se puede evitar, ¿vienes conmigo o dejo que las otras naciones decidan tú futuro? ‒_

_De pronto Prusia sintió una corriente eléctrica bajar por su espalda y escuchaba de nuevo las horribles palabras de Rusia en su cabeza 'Solo mira la expresión de tu hermano el día que salgas de aquí' _

_‒ __sí, quiero estar con usted, Mein Herr Alemania ‒_

_‒ __bien, vamos, supongo que ya sabes tú situación‒_

_‒ __ja... ‒_

_‒ __excelente porque no pienso explicarte nada, camina debemos llegar pronto a casa‒_

_‒__...ja... ‒_

* * *

><p>Prusia despertó algo desorientado, lo empezaba a ver todo borroso y le dolía mucho la cabeza, una vuelta rápida a sus alrededores con sus ojos carmesí le dio la pauta para ver que no estaba en su habitación, intentó sentarse pero en seguida descubrió que era una mala idea, su cabeza era un yunque que recibía golpes de un martillo, ese dolor hizo que se volviera a recostar. La luz se filtraba por la ventana, le molestaba un poco, empezaba a cegarlo. De pronto una gran sombra tapó sus ojos de la luz, no podía distinguir quien era, apenas le entendía, solo supo que una mano delicada y suave se colocó en su frente e hizo que cerrara sus ojos nuevamente volviéndose a dormir.<p>

_‒_ Prusia, necesitas descansar, te despertaré más tarde _‒ _dijo Hungría suavemente mientras vigilaba que la nación no despertará.

Hungría estaba angustiada, vino en cuanto Austria la telefoneo para informarle lo que había pasado, y en seguida subió a verlo, pálido, con ojeras gigantes, y esa delgadez extrema no le gusto para nada, ¿dónde había quedado la persona fuerte, decidida y sin normas de comportamiento que conocía desde siempre?

Después de unos minutos Prusia volvió a despertar, esta vez con más lucidez porque ya sabía quién estaba a su lado y sabía dónde estaba, eso le lleno de terror, y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

_‒ _Prusia tranquilo, nada va a pasar _‒_

_‒ _ Fräulein Hungría, yo... lamento haber decepcionado a Mein Herr Alemania yo tal vez puedo disculparme pero... _‒_

_‒ _espera, espera..._ ‒ _Dijo Hungría calmándolo y captando su atención _‒_ Alemania no te abandonó aquí, él está abajo ayudando a preparar la Barbacoa

_‒ _¿Barbacoa?_ ‒_

_‒_ Sí, ¿lo olvidaste acaso? No te preocupes, todos estamos aquí para comer contigo _‒_

_‒ __¿comer conmigo? _Nein... Mein Herr Alemania se molestará conmigo si yo no hago los quehaceres, y... y..._ ‒_

_‒_ Hoy no hay quehaceres, no hay Mein Herr Alemania_‒ _dijo Hungría sentadose frente a él y sujetándolo de las manos fuertemente_‒_ oh vamos Prusia ¿desde cuándo llamas a todos Mein Herr o Frau o inclusive Fräulein? A mí siempre me has llamado Hungría y a Austria siempre lo has llamado _*ese señorito*_ _‒ _Hungría intentó imitar muy bien a Prusia, el Prusia que ella quería mucho.

Pero a pesar del intentó Prusia no sonrió solo la miraba angustiado y nervioso.

_‒ _Desde que entendí mi posición, ya no debo ser tratado como un igual, Fra..._ ‒_

_‒ _eso no es cierto_‒ _gritó la húngara_‒_ PRU-SIA; ¿ves? Sin Herr. Puedes hacerlo, solo HUN-GRÍ-A_‒_

_‒ _Si usted lo dice Fra, es decir, Hungría _‒_

Hungría sonrío. Y Prusia esbozó una sonrisa, una chiquita que a la mujer enfrente de él le lleno de emoción. Luego sin darse cuenta en su regazo fue colocada una bandeja de comida, de la más deliciosa comida que un germánico puede pedir.

_‒ _¿y esto? _‒ _preguntó sorprendido

_‒ _ayer no almorzaste, ni cenaste, así que debes de estar muriéndote de hambre, este es el desayuno, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que tendrás el suficiente apetito para la barbacoa _‒_

_‒ _Pero Fra... Hungría, yo no debo comer nada porque_... ‒_

_‒ _si no lo haces, saldrás lastimado _‒ _dijo enseñando el sartén detrás suyo, ¿Dónde guardaba esa cosa?_ ‒ _ ¿entiendes?_ ‒_

Hungría lo dijo en tono de broma, pero se arrepintió después por la cara de resignación que puso Prusia en cuanto empezó a comer.

_‒ _hey... sabes que era una broma ¿no?_ ‒_

_‒_ entiendo, no tiene por qué disculparse _‒_

Hungría se aseguró que comiera todo, y en cuanto él tuvo intención de levantarse ella lo retuvo. Y él lo miro asombrado.

_‒ _son órdenes de Alemania, debes dormir un poco más._ ‒_

_‒_ ¿por qué? ¿Acaso le molestó algo? ¿Fue mi comportamiento? Porque puedo corregirlo, no hablaré me quedaré callado y... auch_‒_

Hungría le había dado un pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo índice para llamar la atención.

_‒ _No, ayer te comportaste excelente, y eso es lo que nos preocupa a todos, además mírate, pareces un panda con esas ojeras, solo duerme un rato, y más tarde ambos bajamos a recibir a los invitados, ¿de acuerdo? _‒_

_‒_ No... No estoy cansado_‒_

_‒ _aunque sea solo recuéstate, y dentro de cinco minutos bajamos ¿eso mejor?_ ‒_

_‒_ cinco minutos, nada más_‒_

Hungría salió de la habitación, lamentaba haberlo hecho pero Prusia necesitaba descansar, a leguas se veía que su cuerpo ya no aguantaba, de haber sido diferente no habría tenido el colapso del día anterior. Hungría lo lamentaba pero en el fondo sabía que poner pastillas para dormir en el jugo de naranja de Prusia lo haría por lo menos descansar lo suficiente. Es lo que ella pensaba. Cuando subió cinco minutos después Prusia estaba dormido en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Muy delicadamente lo volvió a recostar y arropar. Ahora mientras él dormía revisaría y curaría las heridas de sus pies. Temía que se enfermará por tenerlas prácticamente abiertas, sin ningún tipo de venda cubriéndolas. Muy suavemente las limpió y cubrió sus pies con una venda estéril, nueva. Lo volvió a arropar, y le preparó un cambio de ropa, para la barbacoa. Luego se sentó a esperar que despertará, sabía que las pastillas no eran tan fuertes así que el efecto pasaría pronto.

* * *

><p>Una hora más pasó y Prusia despertó sin saber porque se quedó dormido en primer lugar, sabía que no tenía sueño, solo sintió que sus ojos se cerraron pero por primera vez en años pudo dormir, no había pesadillas, ni siquiera sueños, sentía como su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía, pero aún estaba consciente de su situación así que se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Hungría le había seleccionado la ropa. Ambos bajaron al patio, era un lindo y hermoso día. El sol resplandecía sobre el cielo, y la barbacoa estaba ya en su mayor apogeo. Prusia estaba siendo cegado por la luz, hace décadas que no salía y le fastidiaba pero poco a poco llegó a acostumbrarse.<p>

Varias personas estaban ahí, y cuando lo vieron salieron disparados a verlo. Prusia empezó a temblar, e incluso intentó escapar, pero Hungría le sostuvo la mano fuerte para evitar que lo hiciera, esperaba golpes, o insultos, pero lo que recibió fueron abrazos y palabras de aliento, cosas que él ya no escuchaba hace mucho tiempo. La primera persona que vio que lo estaba abrazando era España, y detrás de él Francia.

_‒ _dejaré que el Mal Trio se ponga en corriente_‒ _Hungría se fue hacia donde estaba Austria para Ayudarlo.

_‒ _España, creo que mon ami Prusia le fastidia el sol_‒_

_‒_ ven sentémonos en esa mesa _‒_

Lo condujeron a una mesa que tenía parasol, y lo sentaron en la silla, en el lugar perfecto donde se calentaría lo suficiente, y recibiría toda la brisa para refrescarse. Y así fue durante el tiempo en que empezaron a degustar los platillos que salían del asador.

_‒ _te hemos extrañado Prusia, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?_‒_

_‒_ ¡España! No lo escuches mon ami, el sol le frío el cerebro_‒ _y mientras lo decía golpeaba al español en el codo _‒ _¿quieres algo de tomar?_‒_

Prusia negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran frente a él, conversando como si nada hubiera pasado. En teoría nadie debía haberse preocupado por él; podía sentir una felicidad que le llenaba todo su ser, una felicidad que había olvidado cómo manejarla.

_‒ _Vamos Prusia, di algo no te quedes callado pareces un zombi_‒_

_‒ _es cierto, vamos, grita "yo soy el asombroso Prusia"_ ‒_

_‒_ nein, Mein Herr Alemania se molestará conmigo... Danke... por... estar conmigo _‒_

_‒ _No hagas eso, somos amigos, no tienes por qué agradecer nada _‒_dijo España abrazando a Prusia dejando que sus lágrimas desbordaran por sus ojos.

_‒ _ Y no importa lo que diga Alemania, estás aquí y tienes autorización de hacer lo que sea _‒_

_‒ _¿lo que sea?_ ‒ _Prusia se quedó pensativo unos segundos y esta vez no eran pensamientos negativos, no, eran recuerdos de cuando salía a beber con sus dos malos amigos, cuando se divertían. Cuando él solía reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sin darse cuenta Prusia empezó a llorar.

_‒ _Lo lamento, yo..._ ‒_

_‒ _no tienes porque..._ ‒ _dijo Francia y se unió al abrazo de España, tapando el rostro del albino para que nadie lo viera llorar.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Prusia dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara, su rostro fue limpiado por un pañuelo suave y delicado. Liechtenstein estaba cerca y al querer saludarlo presencio la escena y decidió ayudar.

_‒_ Herr Prusia no debe llorar, porque es el "Asombroso" Prusia _‒ _dijo la pequeña nación.

En un instinto Prusia le dio un fuerte abrazo, y ella regresó el gestó. Estaba muy feliz por tenerla, aunque sentía que alguien igual o más dulce que ella faltaba. En cuanto soltó a la ojiverde, se paró a buscar con la mirada a esa nación.

_‒ _¿pasa algo?_ ‒_preguntó Francia

_‒ _sí, pareces Zuricato oliendo leones_‒_

Ese comentario paró el pensamiento de Prusia, miró a España fijamente, y luego... _‒_kesesesese..._ ‒_

_‒_ ¡estas riendo!_ ‒ _gritó Hungría casi tirando las bebidas, y todos los invitados se callaron para oír la risa que hace décadas no la habían oído, incluso Alemania se llenó de alegría al oírla, intentó acercarse y felicitar a su hermano, pero en cuanto él lo vio, en seguida se puso serio, lo que fastidio a Hungría.

_‒ _disculpe Mein Herr Alemania, no volverá a pasar..._ ‒_

_‒ _no quería que pares yo..._ ‒_

_‒ _estaba preguntándome si Veneziano vendrá _‒_

Alemania y Francia abrieron los ojos como platos, nadie en ese lugar sabía quién era Veneziano, y supuestamente nadie sabía que Romano estaba intentando recuperarlo de la misma forma que Alemania a Prusia.

_‒ __¿_Quién?_ ‒ _preguntaron España y Hungría

_‒_ Como que quien. Vamos saben a quién me refiero... a Italia Veneziano_‒_

_‒ _no querrás decir Italia simplemente, el cual es Romano, y no podrá venir..._ ‒ _dijo España algo decepcionado

_‒ _Nein, no a Romano, bueno sí, pero me refiero a su hermano menor, Italia Veneziano... ya saben el amante de la pasta_‒_

_‒__..._Creo que el sol te afecto un poco, ¿quieres ir a dentro? _‒_ dijo Hungría preocupada

_‒ _¿eh? Pero estoy bien, Mein Herr Alemania usted sabe de quién hablo ¿verdad?

_‒ _¿puedo hablar a solas con él?_ ‒_

Todos se alejaron un poco. Y Alemania le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano mayor, por la risa, y por lo de Veneziano.

_‒ _estoy feliz de haberte escuchado reír..._ ‒_

_‒ _¿Mein Herr Alemania?_ ‒_

_‒ _Y sobre Veneziano, él y Romano deben arreglar primero un pleito, vendrán otro día_‒ _dijo susurrando para que nadie lo escuchara.

_‒ _Si me permite decir algo, eso será difícil, estoy consciente de que Veneziano no quiere disculpar a Romano esta vez es por eso que quería morir pronto_‒_

_‒ _¿a qué te refieres?_ ‒_

Prusia empezó a tener dificultades para mantenerse en pie, todo le estaba dando vueltas, sino fuera porque Alemania lo sentó en la silla, y le alcanzó un vaso de agua, del cual bebió, Prusia se hubiera desmayado.

_‒ _no sé, solo... Mein Herr Alemania, algo como un espejo, nos dijo que... deseos... y Veneziano... no quería volver..._ ‒_

_‒_ Prusia ¿qué te ocurre?_ ‒_

Prusia se sujetaba la cabeza, fuertemente, le dolía veía claramente un espejo y a Veneziano furioso a su lado, nada más, de pronto Prusia sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo entumeciéndolo, dificultándole todo, lo último que supo fue que cerró sus ojos,

Alemania logró evitar que cayera, su hermano estaba más pálido que el día anterior. Hungría llegó por detrás rápidamente y colocó su mano en la frente de Prusia, estaba ardiendo. Austria llegó y ofreció su sillón para que lo recostarán. En cuanto lo hizo Prusia despertó, confundido.

‒ ¿Estás bien bruder? ‒

Prusia asintió ‒ danke... la barbacoa... estuvo bien... ¿podemos volver a casa? ‒dijo casi suplicante, antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y desmayarse.

‒ ¡No te lo vas a llevar!‒ gritó Hungría

‒ no pienso hacerlo, voy a llamar a un doctor, ¿pueden llevarlo a la alcoba? ‒

‒ Sí ‒

Alemania, se fue hacia el pasillo, y vio a Francia a la espera, era obvio que no llamaría a un doctor sino a uno de los causantes de esto.

‒ ¿hola?

‒ Rumania, es sobre Prusia, el recuerda a Italia, y... ‒

‒ ha sí, creí haberte advertido, Prusia en teoría recuerda los deseos, pero si lo hace el espejo de inmediato lo regresa a como debe ser‒

‒ eso quiere decir que debo empezar de cero‒

‒ posiblemente‒

Alemania colgó, estaba furioso.

‒ nos queda solo un día ‒

‒ más te vale que pienses en un nuevo plan porque no quiero vivir con un deprimente Prusia que ni cerveza quiere beber‒

‒ ¿cerveza? ‒ dijo Alemania ‒ ¡CLARO CERVEZA, FRANCIA ERES UN GENIO!‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒

* * *

><p>¡Hola todos! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Ahora me disculpo otra vez por Prusia pero creo que es mejor así, al menos Hungría le está prestando muchísima atención; sobre eso de que recuerdan los deseos, el espejo tiene una especie de espíritu que cumple los deseos. Pero lo entenderán más tarde. Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentariossugerencias/ críticas, etc. Nos vemos en dos semanas.


End file.
